1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a window cleaning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Windows installed on the walls of a building are easily polluted by external dust and pollutants, which may degrade their appearance and lighting performance. Therefore, it is preferable to frequently clean the windows installed on the walls of a building.
However, the outer side of the window is more difficult to clean than the inner side, and particularly, as higher buildings are increasingly constructed, cleaning the outer side of the windows may involve great risks.